welcome_to_cambriafandomcom-20200215-history
Camellia Fenwick-Stretton
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Camellia Fenwick-Stetton is a Pure-Blood witch of Canadian and English descent. She is the daughter of Jasmine Fenwick and Basil Stretton. Life Before Hogwarts Cammie was born four years after her elder sister Iris. Cammie and Iris were inseparable, they were often dressed like twins despite their four year age difference, and Iris being born with a congenital heart defect. Iris treated Cammie a bit like a toy, or like her pet. The girls were left alone too long by their father one particular Mother's day. Ten minutes after their father turned his back on them to watch TV Iris had covered Cammie's entire body from face to toe nails in scented marker. Dale thought it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Azalea laughed when she noticed Iris had given Cammie spots like a Dalmatian. It was less funny when they learned Iris used magic to make the ink semi-permanent, Cammie had those Dalmatian spots for almost a month. Her little sister Magnolia was born when Cammie was two. A lot like when Cammie was little Iris was all over her. A little older and wiser now, by two years, she watched as Cammie was the one to cart Nola around on their scoot-y toys. Iris even tried to keep Cammie from drawing on Nola to make her look like a kitty. She was unsuccessful, and again, Dale thought it was funniest thing. Cammie was a good artist for her age, she managed to rather successfully transform her baby sister into a calico kitten with the help of markers. Azalea was livid, less so when she came to realize Cammie's ink was easily washable. That was not the same story when Cammie decided to draw on her own face, that pink heart she drew on her left cheek lasted a good while longer than usual. She loves color, and she has a great appreciation for all types of art, although she does not think that she is as good at painting, drawing, photography or sketching as she would like to be. Cammie has always had a preference for magical things such as Quidditch, and Divination. Her mother studied Arithmancy at N.E.W.T. -level, and both her parents played quidditch for their respective houses. Her father, and her father's father also happen to breed Winged Horses, Hippogriffs, and Thestrals. It was something they kept away from the girls in the off chance they would be born without magic. Cammie was amazed, like the first time she opened a pop up picture book. Wizarding School Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Considerate - Respectful, Imaginative, Unconfident, Vulnerable Cammie is a sweet little flower, she is playful and exuberant. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and because of that she feels things on a deeper level than most people do. She is a middle child, and at times displays those classic middle child traits. She does ever let the fact that she sort of gets lost in her family bother her. While her mother showers her older sister with affection, and her father coddles her younger sister Cammie is usually content in her own fantasy world being adored by figments of her imagination. She is the creative type, she loves to draw mostly on people. She grew up with a marker in her hand drawing on her sisters, and herself. Appearance Megan Charpentier / Sarah Michelle Gellar Cammie takes after her father, and she loves that she looks like a girl version of him. She has his light brown hair, a tad blonde with a little bit of curl at the ends. She has his nose, it was the first thing her mother noticed about her before she opened her eyes. Cammie has her father's green eyes as well. If her mother was not so in love with the light yellow complexion of her husband she would have hated that her daughter got that from her father too. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Character